Question: In quadrilateral $ABCD$, sides $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{BC}$ both have length 10, sides $\overline{CD}$ and $\overline{DA}$ both have length 17, and the measure of angle $ADC$ is $60^\circ$. What is the length of diagonal $\overline{AC}$? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(17,0));
draw(rotate(301, (17,0))*(0,0)--(17,0));
picture p;
draw(p, (0,0)--(0,10));
draw(p, rotate(115, (0,10))*(0,0)--(0,10));
add(rotate(3)*p);

draw((0,0)--(8.25,14.5), linetype("8 8"));

label("$A$", (8.25, 14.5), N);
label("$B$", (-0.25, 10), W);
label("$C$", (0,0), SW);
label("$D$", (17, 0), E);
[/asy]
Explanation: Triangle $ACD$ is an isosceles triangle with a $60^\circ$ angle, so it is also equilateral. Therefore, the length of $\overline{AC}$ is $\boxed{17}$.